Grimlock (G1)
Grimlock (グリムロック, Gurimurokku) is the leader of the Dinobots, primitive minded but powerful Autobot subgroup and strike squad. Some Autobots wonder why Grimlock is even on their side. His disposition is much more suited to the Decepticons. After all, he values power and strength over wisdom and compassion, and furthermore, he doesn't really get along with most Autobots. When faced with a problem, his usual responses are to slice it with his energo-sword, tear it to pieces with his bare hands, or outright eat it. He is more willing to accept casualties than most of the Autobot leadership, and doesn't seem particularly concerned about the fleshies either. These things, coupled with his dislike of Optimus Prime, have led to a defection or two on Grimlock's part. He'd have no problem offing the Autobot leader if he thought he could get away with it, though. What the Autobots don't realize is that the only thing he hates more than weakness is those who abuse their strength, meaning when push comes to shove, Grimlock will always fall in on the right side of the fence. And despite their disagreements, Grimlock holds a respect for Optimus' strength and leadership. Grimlock himself is extremely strong and durable, and is one of the few Transformers who can not only stand toe-to-toe with Optimus Prime and Megatron, but actually give them a run for their money. Despite his strength and prowess, Grimlock continually struggles with his pronouns. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Gregg Berger (English), Takurō Kitagawa (Japanese) His veichle mode on Cybertron has not been seen, when arriving to Earth he adapts the beast mode of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Gallery File:Grimlock_BeastMode-G1MT.jpg|Grimlock's beast mode. Grimlock MB.png Grimlock MB-BeastMode.png Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Dinobots **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Prowl **Ratchet **Wheeljack **Warpath **Hot Rod *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *other Autobots *Daniel Witwicky *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Woner Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Quintessons *Unicron *The Fallen *Deathstroke *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller (G1)Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons & Abilities When faced with a problem, his usual responses are to slice it with his energo-sword, tear it to pieces with his bare hands, or outright eat it. History Synopsis Trivia Category:Transformers Category:G1 Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:G1 Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:G1 Male Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:G1 Dinobots Category:Swordsmanships Category:G1 Swordsmanships Category:Alternate Versions of Grimlock